


Breaking The Ice

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Genderswap, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Oral Sex, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Sex, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Elias Braddock is a young, cunning member of the Hellfire Club. Bobby Drake is a naive, young X-Man, ripe to be taken advantage of. Elias can't resist but to play a few mind games with the boy, maybe even growing fond of him along the way.





	Breaking The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an all-male X-Men game with genderbent female characters that folded pretty quickly and as a result this was the only log from it. Unfortunate, because it's really pretty good.

**Two Weeks Ago, Salem High School**

 

It was difficult for Elias to believe that his fellow students at Salem High were  _ actually _ his own age, more or less... the sheer level of vapidness on display around him was astonishing. It wasn't just a question of age... there were plenty of Hellfire Pawns the same age, after all, who had significantly more maturity and experience. And it wasn't just the superficial displays of vapidness in the school halls, though they were quite bad enough... no, for the most part when he touched their thoughts they were just as empty-headed as they appeared on the surface.

But he'd agreed to "infiltrate" the school in order to learn more about Xavier's mutant wards, so here he was. And there was Robert Drake, the youngest of said wards, getting books out of his locker as though he were an ordinary human teenager. And if the tumult of thoughts roiling the surface of his mind was any indication, he saw himself that way.

_ Astonishing. _

**"Hi, sorry to bother you,"** he approached the boy from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder,  **"but I'm new here and a little turned around. Where is the Science department?"** Of course he'd memorized the building's layout before stepping foot inside it, and in any case Bobby was just as new as Elias, but it was just an excuse to establish physical contact, opening the boy's mind to him at deeper levels. 

And what he picked up on a brief scan suggested an obvious strategy for establishing a stronger bond between them. The sunny smile he offered Bobby was almost genuine... this might even be  _ fun _ .

Bobby Drake had just started Salem High. It was a kick in the pants to start a brand new school halfway through junior year when he came from a community where he knew everyone and was quite liked. But then, it's not like he had much a choice. That community wasn't his anymore. Not since he  _ FROZE _ a guy. This was forced on him by things he didn't understand. Things he'd tried to hide. Things that were... well secretly cool but still caused people that used to babysit him to cower in fear. 

Also he now had no friends. This sucked. 

He was just idly at his locker and a hand gripped down on his shoulder. Firm yet gentle. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes and turn around with a smart alec-y joke. Here we go. New kid. Fresh meat. Let's all bully him! But he was pleasantly surprised to see a very alluring senior staring back at him, asking about the science department or something. Bobby had to fight the urge to drool when he got lost momentarily in his eyes. But he shook it off nary a moment later and closed his locker with an innocent shrug. 

**"I uh... well I'm kinda new too so I don't know exactly all the places here but uh... hey we could get lost together right?"** He nodded with a nervous smile on his face. And that was the moment that began this strange attraction of Bobby to this mysterious, too cool for him model Eli.

 

**Three days ago, Salem High Cafeteria**

 

**"Bobby, hey!"** Elias called out. " **Join us!** " A casual invitation, the result of happening to catch sight of the junior balancing his lunch tray in the cafeteria and happening to have an empty seat at his table. 

Or so it would appear, anyway. Nobody else would see the care Elias had taken to ensure the seat next to him was empty at right this moment, or know that he'd only established "his" table at the cafeteria in the first place -- a staple of adolescent status mongering, to be sure, along with the coterie of fans and followers that populated it, but nothing he would ordinarily have bothered with -- in order to create that space. Still less would they recognize that the ways he'd been grooming Bobby -- small compliments, casual touches, meaningful smiles -- were anything but normal friendly behavior.

He hadn't even touched the boy's mind... well, not much, anyway. The occasional redirection of his attention, the occasional surge of lust or intrusive fantasy, sure, but only the lightest of telepathic touches. Admittedly, it would have been much simpler to just seize control of the boy's mind, but in the long run that would prove counterproductive; Xavier would no doubt notice, which would reveal Elias' true nature and Hellfire's interest in his young charges. So the light touch was called for.

**"Guys, this is Bobby Drake,"** he introduced the junior to his little lunchtime gang... mostly members of the boys' gymnastics team, with a few others chosen so it wouldn't seem strange to invite an outsider to join them. Not that anyone at this table would think to question anything he did, admittedly, but it was best not to provide reasons for suspicion.

**"Anyway, like I was saying,"** he continued with a casual air as Bobby sat on their bench, gesturing emphatically with a half-eaten hamburger, pressing his leg against the junior's in an entirely platonic fashion while telepathically ensuring that the contact inspired an entirely  _ un _ platonic reaction,  **"I was thinking of having some folks over to my place Friday night after practice... kind of a housewarming party, I guess. You guys wanna come?"** He looked around the table in a general invitation that included Bobby without specifically calling attention to him.

Bobby was still kind of out of sorts. He had the guys from Xavier's, but he still felt kind of like a nuisance to them. Plus some of them went to college and weren't exactly able to have lunch with him. So despite his humorous nature, he still felt on the outs. And yet... Eli invited him to sit with his team. That was... cool. Eli was too cool to talk to him and yet this kept happening. 

He sat down, made a few knee-jerk jokes and laughed nervously, but mostly just let Eli take the lead and... what? Was he inviting him to one of his fancy supermodel parties? Was Bobby being punked? I mean... well Eli had given him little looks. Little  _ touches _ every now and then. Short enough for Bobby to think he was crazy and imagining something was happening when it was not. But long enough to linger in his mind. What was this? In any case, it inspired some  _ thoughts _ in his head that most people weren't privy to hearing about. Their legs touched, sending a very inspiring tingle up to his groin. He almost choked on his food but all he could do is return a dorky, red-faced smile and a nod at the invite.

 

**Now, Elias' apartment**

 

**"Hey, glad you made it! Come on in, let me take your coat."** If there was more contact between them than strictly necessary in the greeting and the removal of the garment, he gave no indication that he noticed. 

**"Drinks are at the bar, there's food and music here and movies in the den."** He gestured in the appropriate directions.  **"No taking dates upstairs,"** he added sternly, indicating the stairs that led up to his bedroom suite, inspiring general laughter. 

He didn't mention that the bar was fully stocked, though the visibly drunken state of several of his guests likely made that clear enough. Nor did he mention that the movie showing behind the closed den door was decidedly pornographic, nor that several of his guests and their dates who were watching it had by now followed suit... no doubt Bobby would figure that out soon enough.

**"And nobody's dancing because they're all too intimidated by my natural grace and charm,"** he added with a self-deprecating shrug as he spun back to the open area in the middle of the main room and demonstrated a couple of athletic dance moves,  **"but I'm hoping I won't be alone out here all night!"**

Bobby approached the door to the swanky apartment with knees trembling. They didn't have fancy parties like this on his part of Long Island. Just parties that looked thrown by generic Jersey Shore castaways. This was... a lot. He knocked, unsure if that was the uncoolest thing for him to do. This wasn't just a party. It was a SENIOR party. A cool, rich kid senior party. Thrown by a guy that had shown interest in him for WHATEVER reason. A less naive person may have seen a game being played. That person was not Bobby. 

He was greeted by Eli at the door, still unable to muster any words other than a doofy smile. The other boy slid his coat off of his shoulders, close. Intimately close, with fingers sliding over his shoulders. Did he do this for all his guests?

Bobby wore a nice button down and his fanciest jeans and shyly shoved his hands deep into his pockets almost as a defensive armor of sorts as he nervously looked around.

**"Sooo.... wow. Uh... you live here by yourself?"** He asked, knowing he did. They'd covered this by now. 

**"Uh... don't worry. There's nobody else I got my eye on."** He said, going wide-eyed and sputtering. 

**"Uh... I jus-I meant I uh... drinks you said?"** He nervously played it off. So uncool, Bobby. 

He was so in his own head that he didn't hear the unsavory sounds coming from the den. He was just fascinated with this  _ Eli _ and whatever reason he saw Bobby fit to come to this shindig. The boy mentioned dancing. And then STARTED dancing. Bobby blushed and watched, then bit his lip and bravely moved out to dance with him, moving his hips in a manner that tried not to be dorky but probably failed.

**"Sorry. I am the epitome of a white boy, I know."**

_ "Uh... you live here by yourself?" _

Elias smiled at the nervous small-talk as he hung up the jacket. " **I do,** " he affirmed.  **"My parents died when I was very young, and I was a ward of the Braddock estate until my eighteenth birthday, but I'm on my own now."**

Bobby no doubt already knew all that from their earlier discussions... hell, most likely  _ everybody _ knew all that, given how much of his public identity was widely reported on. 

Which was fine with him. Although ninjitsu mostly focused on the art of striking from the shadows, there was also something to be said for giving opponents a bright, shiny, visible target to concentrate on while the knife slipped quietly between their ribs. And "Elias" certainly was visible, if perhaps not always shiny.

**"And yeah, it's OK,"** he nodded as Bobby checked out his luxury apartment.  **"But what about you, though? You live in that mansion outside of town, right? What's that like?"** He paid careful attention, not only to the boy's spoken replies, but to whatever thoughts occupied the surface of his mind as they spoke. That was the whole point of this project, after all, to lift what information he could about Xavier's mansion. If he played it right he'd be able to probe the boy's unsuspecting mind for as long as he liked fairly soon, but in the meantime he'd settle for scanning his surface thoughts.

_ "Uh... don't worry. There's nobody else I got my eye on," _ Bobby replied almost smoothly to Eli's reference to taking dates into his bedroom, then ruined it by sputtering and stammering at his own boldness.  **"Yes, drinks are by the bar,"** Eli repeated as he pointed, allowing Bobby to see an amused smile that made clear that he'd heard the boy's remark and wasn't offended by it, but which didn't otherwise offer any guidance.  _ Slow and steady _ , he reminded himself. When the junior ultimately ended up in his bed, Eli didn't want there to be any doubt that it was his own idea. 

**"Oh, and there's milk and soft drinks in the kitchen fridge, if you'd rather,"** he added casually. Here too, while he certainly wouldn't mind if the boy got himself drunk, he didn't intend to allow any hint of peer pressure pushing him in that direction. 

Much as he personally might  _ prefer _ to have Bobby shackled naked to a wall in Hellfire's dungeon begging for his touch, he would be a perfect gentleman and ensure his behavior was beyond reproach. 

After all, nobody could condemn him for dancing at a party, could they? And if his innocent gyrations on the dance floor encouraged less-innocent thoughts in the junior's overheated imagination, well, nobody could blame him for that... at least, nobody unaware of the influence of his gentle telepathic nudges, which Elias was confident not even Xavier would be able to trace. And the same was true when the junior joined him somewhat clumsily on the dance floor.

_ "Sorry. I am the epitome of a white boy, I know." _

_ "Damned straight, dork," _ a coffee-skinned boy on the couch sneered, just loud enough to be overheard, and Eli slid over to the couch next to him. 

**"Sweetheart, you can join us on the floor and show us how it's done, or you can sit here and watch, or whatever else floats your... little... boat. But if I hear you giving anyone else attitude for having fun tonight and I'll happily call you a cab home. Get me?"** He returned to dancing as the sneering senior slunk off to the bar. There was something hysterically funny about watching these posturing adolescents be so easily cowed by such mild intimidation... not one of them would last a single afternoon in Hellfire. But that suited his purposes, as he didn't want Elias to develop a reputation as exceptionally intimidating... not right now, anyway.

**"I apologize for his rudeness,"** he told Bobby as he slid back onto the dance floor.  **"Some people just aren't happy unless they can ruin other people's happiness. I have no patience for that sort of negativity in my life. You dance how you wanna dance, my friend. It's all good."**

Amusingly, a couple of other partygoers joined them on the floor, now that Bobby had broken the ice.

**"Uh... bummer..."** was all Bobby could muster in response to the young man when he mentioned the deaths of his parents. God that was dumb he could've said something better. In any case, the other didn't seem to mind. He was already moving him along to the party, pointing out refreshments, being very much a welcome party host. It was another moment Bobby was questioning why the young man had invited him there. 

Eli asked about the mansion. Bobby just kind of shrugged at the thought.  **"Well it's nice. I never lived somewhere so... um... spacious. It still feels very weird and lonely. I think I may annoy the other guys but it's either this or..."** _ Jail. Being beaten to death for accidentally freezing a guy.  _ He thought under the surface, unaware of Elias' probing.  **"...well home isn't a very great place to be right now anyway. But I'll take the home for boys if it means I get to better myself."**

He made note of the drinks and gave Eli a small nod. He might indulge in alcohol because... why not? He wanted to be cool, right? He wanted to be cool and loosen himself up for this cute boy that for some reason was paying more attention to him than the rest of his party at this moment. It felt... nice.

Soon they were dancing. Bobby watched Eli's body move, the way his hips swayed. And it wasn't long before he got flashes of images of the senior gyrating naked on top of him. He blushed a bit, caught off guard by the rude comment made by the onlooker. He just looked over at the guy and gave a smile and a shrug.

**"It's cool. He's right. Total dork here. It's uh... my charm I guess."** He nodded, but watched how Eli handled the situation. He was so suave. So...  _ sexy _ . And more importantly, Bobby was touched with how soon this popular senior was to take up for him.

**"That was nice of you."** Bobby smiled ear to ear, suddenly feeling a little more relaxed around Elias. 

**"I don't know why everyone thinks you're intimidating. You seem kind of sweet to me."** He noted. He was becoming more comfortable, that shyness was slowly chipping away.

Bobby's comments about annoying the other guys seemed sincere, but Elias knew better than to take them at face value... Bobby was the sort of guy who would worry about that even if they all liked him just fine. Still, if he felt alienated from Xavier's mutant boys club, that was potentially something that he and the Hellfire Club could use as a way of destabilizing them, should the need arise. 

The boy's thoughts were interesting, too. Apparently his mutation had manifested back home, he'd accidentally injured or attacked someone. Frozen them. So that was Bobby's mutation, then... some kind of cryokinetic ability. Not the most impressive power, but not entirely useless either. According to Emmett and others within Hellfire's Inner Circle, Xavier was amassing a gang of mutant warriors, for reasons as-yet-unclear. The beginnings of an army? Winter had played a stronger role in defeating the Germans invading Russia than the Russians themselves had; someone capable of controlling that power could be quite a formidable asset to a military power. 

Or, Elias mused, to an assassin. Freeze a few carefully selected cubic millimeters of brain tissue solid, and a victim experiences the equivalent of a severe stroke with no external signs of foul play; no medical examination short of a cerebral autopsy would reveal the crystallization, and who would perform an autopsy while the victim is still alive? He'd tried to use his telekinetic talent in much the same way during his training, but he lacked the level of precise control required... perhaps Bobby was capable of it?

Elias intended to find out, eventually.

And he was worried about jail... did the local police know about his abilities? That could be an interesting lever on him as well, and Elias made a mental note to investigate it more carefully... perhaps visit his home town and check for the kinds of records that suspicious locals didn't trust to computerized files.

Bobby's appreciation for his defense was sincere, and not just erotic in nature. Elias made a note of that as well. He was lonely, this boy was, short of friends and separated from his home, not entirely by choice. He'd practically said as much himself. If he came to see Elias as a protector, as an ally... well, that would be useful, indeed. 

" **Whether he was right or not,"** he explained,  **"he was rude. When I was a child, other children called me many things. Bastard. Jap. Nip. Son of a whore."** Or so he'd reconstructed, at least, though he didn't actually remember his childhood. 

**"It was all true, but that's not the important thing. The important thing is that they said such things in order to hurt me, much as he sought to hurt you."** He shrugged.  **"I don't like it, and I don't tolerate it in my home."**

Which was all pious-sounding nonsense, of course; Elias not only tolerated but reveled in far worse pain than that. And perhaps some day Bobby would discover that, but not today.

**"How about you?"** he added after a moment.  **"Pardon me for saying so, but the way you talked about your home... it did not sound like you were entirely welcome there."**

_ "I don't know why everyone thinks you're intimidating. You seem kind of sweet to me."  _

Elias smiled, pleased at the sign that his plan was working. 

**"Too much Kung Fu on TV, maybe,"** he suggested with a laugh.  **"Perhaps they assume I'm an awesome martial arts guy?"** He interrupted his dancing to demonstrate a completely fake "karate" kick, something he'd seen in a movie once that would be completely useless in a real fight. He wasn't sure if Bobby would recognize the difference, but he preferred not to risk having his actual competence known. 

Bobby listened to the things Elias said, about the boy being rude to him and how he didn't tolerate it. And about some of the awful things that were said to him when he were younger. Admittedly, Bobby didn't seem to know as much about Elias as everyone else in school did. He was supposed to be some sort of famous model. Bobby gathered that from both conversation with him and from the rumors he'd heard about school (and yeah, he googled him a little bit too). But with that kind of persona, one would think Elias to be a snob, someone that would relish in the bullying of someone like Bobby. The fact that it at least  _ appeared _ like he didn't was very intriguing to him. 

Bobby blushed and looked down at his feet, hands shoving in his pockets again..  _ He's so adorable. And hot. And sweet. And fancy... GAH Bobby he's not into you, don't be stupid...I wonder what he looks like naked? _ He let his thoughts run wild, zig zagging to different frames of thought all within a matter of seconds. He would have been super embarrassed if he'd known people were listening in. 

**"O-oh. It's not like... THAT. My parents love me. I just. I uh... got into some trouble back home."** He gave a little nod, then looked around before leaning in with a little smile and a whisper. **"With the LAW."** He said jokingly. 

**"It's not that big a but.... I'm not very welcome in my hometown."** .

The conversation shifted, and soon Elias was giving a very over-exaggerated fake looking kick. Bobby just smiled and shook his head.  **"Wow. I feel super safe now knowing that you can protect me with your mad skills."** He said jokingly. Flirtatiously even. 

**"I should get a drink... what do you recommend?"** He looked over at the young man through his lashes, tone indicating that he meant alcohol, but surely Elias could have picked it up telepathically too.

While Bobby might have any number of useful skills and attributes that made him an asset in the right situation, Elias decided, a reliable poker face was decidedly  _ not _ among them. Even if he hadn't been telepathically monitoring the flow of thoughts and images running through the teen's head, the direction of those thoughts would have been fairly obvious. And as their conversation continued, Bobby relaxed enough that he was hardly even trying to conceal them anymore, which suited Elias just fine.

_ "I uh... got into some trouble back home," _ he explained,  _ "with the LAW." _ The boy's tone and manner were facetious, but the fragments of memory that accompanied them made it clear that the statement itself was perfectly true. That said, it was difficult to discern too many details; Bobby's attention was far too taken up with overheated thoughts about Elias himself. So he took advantage of the boy leaning in to strengthen that connection, placing a friendly arm over his shoulder as they chatted and using the physical contact to reinforce the telepathic bond.

The immediate effect, unsurprisingly, was to amplify the intensity with which Elias received Bobby's overheated imaginings... what had previously been a distantly glimpsed image was suddenly a vividly imagined presence, hot and slick and sweaty and flatteringly proportioned. It was clear by now that the boy was not only  _ decidedly _ gay, despite not having actually admitted as much to anyone, but also a virgin who had never so much as kissed anyone he was actually attracted to, though his imagination was admirably supplied with creative ideas... ideas which had been provided primarily by porn, and which Elias made note of for future reference. It was also clear that while the boy's current hormone-drenched affections and imaginings were primarily fixating on Elias himself, which was arousing all on its own, he had also developed crushes on several of his housemates, which had all  _ kinds _ of future potential. 

But all of that, distracting and exciting as it was, was beside his purpose right now. As Elias probed more deeply into the memories connected to Bobby's trouble with the law, he picked up more crisply what had previously just been hints and suggestions... a popular boy, an ambiguous date, a jealous boyfriend, a sudden altercation, the instinctive use of powers in public, an angry crowd. An arrest, a breakout by Scott Summers, who apparently controlled an energy-blast that compared with Elias' own telekinetic sword for sheer destructive potential. 

Interesting... in principle anyway. Right that moment, though, it was not nearly as interesting as his suddenly inflamed desire to take the boy right here and now, to telepathically overwrite his fantasies and make him a willing slave. For just a moment, his desire showed frankly on his face and in his manner. Then he recovered, shrugged and grinned sheepishly in mild apology. Privately he was furious with himself, however... he had allowed himself to grow complacent, had shown his genuine emotions without control. No harm done, he was mostly sure... Bobby discovering that his feelings were reciprocated would probably work in Elias' favor, honestly... but still, the slip-up was unacceptable, and he focused his attention. 

_ "Wow. I feel super safe now knowing that you can protect me with your mad skills." _

**"** **_Me_ ** **protect** **_you_ ** **?"** he echoed, matching Bobby's joking flirtatious tone perfectly, adding just a touch of heat for good measure... deliberately, this time.  **"And here I thought a hardened criminal like yourself would be protecting** **_me_ ** **!"**

_ "I should get a drink... what do you recommend?" _

Elias smiled.  **"Well, it depends on what you like,"** he replied smoothly, leading the two of them over to the bar. 

**"I take it you don't drink much? So, all right: a primer."** He released Bobby's shoulders and laid out four shot glasses in a row, then snatched a bottle. 

**"Rum,"** he said, filling one glass.  **"Sweeter than most. Traditional with Coke... among Americans, anyway. Vodka,"** he added, switching bottles and filling a second shot glass.

**"Less flavor, a bit more kick, goes with most anything. Whiskey, more of an acquired taste... best without mixers, if it's any good."** He picked up the fourth glass, shrugged, and added " **Well, we can start there and see what works for you."**

Elias was right in his thought. Bobby had no pokerface. Not yet. He wasn't trained in the ways of war and espionage yet. He hadn't been an  _ X-Man _ for that long. His control over his powers were... minimal at best. He'd learned enough that he didn't freeze things at  _ random _ now, but he still didn't have the control he wanted. Certainly not the control that Eli probably had. 

But suddenly, Elias' arm was around Bobby's shoulder. They were close. His heart started to thud a little bit faster as his thoughts began to race again.  _ Oh god oh god, he's touching me. Fuck! Should I touch him? Does he want me to? Fuck no don't be an idiot, Bobby. Damn this shirt is nice. I bet it costs more than a car. I want to rip it off. Fuck no, he'd be mad. I'm an idiot. _

If Eli was talking at that point, it wasn't registering to Bobby. Somehow the touch made his mind go into overdrive. His body began to feel hot. Flashes of his naked body. Of penetration, both parties. Eli's face as he came.  _ SHIT. _

But he snapped out of it soon enough to catch an almost sweet look coming from the other boy before he went into his own jokingly flirtatious voice. 

**"Nah. I'm kind of puny."** He responded, giving a little shrug.  **"I mean... I'd still protect you though. If ya wanted."**

Wow that was dorky. But he had his freezing powers. He could take care of him once he figured out his abilities, right?

Before long, they were at the bar. Elias was explaining the ins and outs of alcohol but all Bobby could do was watch how graceful he was when he poured the shots. Yeah, Bobby was a pathetic, boy crazy kid, but Eli was fascinating. He listened carefully, seeing all the different liquids in varying shades of transparent amber and leaned his head on his hand as he pressed against the bar, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. 

**"Let's just try everything and see what sticks?"** He grinned, grabbing the glass of vodka and gulping it down, then wincing and shaking his face while making a BLEEEH sound. Then he laughed and turned red in the face.  **"Woooo... that was a lot."**

" **Well, maybe we could protect each other,"** Elias offered, then laughed -- not unkindly -- as Bobby gulped down a shot of vodka, responding to it much as he'd expected. His mutation didn't seem to offer him any kind of protection against toxins, then... at least, not at his current level of control. Excellent.

**"So, vodka isn't your drink, then,** " he suggested, taking the empty shotglass out of Bobby's hand and replacing it with the rum.  **"Perhaps you'll prefer this... like you said, try everything and see what sticks, eh?"**

Apparently nobody had taught Bobby about not mixing his drinks, and Elias didn't intend to be the first. Really, it worked out in his favor however things went. If Bobby passed out, Elias could probe his mind freely for information and keep him out until the party ended, put him to bed like the perfect gentleman he was pretending to be, and continue this little charade in the morning. If Bobby threw up, that provided an excuse to strip the boy's clothes and toss him in a shower, which would work just as well. And if he retained a level of equanimity and simply got shit-faced drunk, well, that would get him where he wanted to be as well. And all with nobody to blame but the boy himself, at least as far as his guardian was concerned... after all, he'd been the one to suggest the drinks, right?

That said, all of those plans had one thing in common, which was the party ending. It had served its purpose, after all, creating an innocent -- or, well, as innocent as could be expected -- excuse to lure the boy into his clutches, and could now be discarded. So while Bobby contemplated the rum, Elias' mind ran over his other guests... exacerbating one boy's concern about a morning appointment, another's nervous stomach, a third's fatigue. In the den he brought two more guests over the edge to a sudden orgasm and their disappointed dates to an irritated desire to go home. It would take some time for all those subtle pushes to work their way to the surface, but once they did there would be a wave of guests making their way out the door... which would be enough to encourage the others to join them. Elias would make certain of that. 

All but the fascinated young mutant, of course.

He placed a steadying hand on Bobby's shoulder, prepared this time for the erotic charge that came with it, urging those fantasies on with subtle telepathic pushes, phantom sensations. Having brought the boy this far along, it no longer took much... the slightest psychic hint, eagerly taken and elaborated on, leaving no trace. A hand caressing Bobby's thigh, stroking his balls, tracing the curve of his ass. Bobby's naked flesh slathered in body oil, squirming and slippery in Eli's muscular grip. Bobby sucking Eli's cock, impaled on it, worshiping it. Bobby climaxing over and over, discovering for the first time what it felt like to cum from something other than his own hand.

He could easily have made the boy cream his tight little blue jeans, but he didn't want to go that far just yet... the embarrassment might encourage him to leave. So he interrupted himself, his voice perfectly innocent, and banked the flames he'd been feeding a moment earlier.  **"So what do you think? Do you like the rum? Or shall we keep experimenting?"**

He turned without waiting for an answer to say goodbye to a couple of his teammates, thanking them for coming and muttering pleasantries about Monday's meet. He avoided smiling as the two dazed but sheepish-looking boys and their irritated girlfriends left the den and said their goodbyes as well, leaving the door open enough behind them to make the telltale sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and uninspired moaning audible and practically unmistakable. Over the next several minutes others followed suit, and Elias left Bobby alone while he attended to his hostly duties. If he'd banked the boy's lust as high as he  _ thought _ he had, the wait would only inflame him further.

When all was said and done Jeremy Duncan was only one other guest left besides Bobby, and  _ he  _ was softly snoring in the corner of the couch. Just as well, Elias decided... if the mutant junior's tastes turned out to run towards threesomes or voyeurism or some other fetish where a third party was necessary, Jeremy might come in handy. 

Elias turned back to Bobby and gestured half-sheepishly towards the open den door.  **"Sorry... should I turn that off?"**

Bobby's nose scrunched at the vodka, but he graciously accepted the glass of rum that Elias quickly replaced it with. It didn't go unnoticed that their fingers brushed against each other when the glass was handed off, sending a little charge through his body that made him gulp a little moan in the back of his throat. This boy was unreal and whatever affect he had over his body was confusing and exhilarating to Bobby. He wanted more.

Bobby indeed didn't know much about his alcohol. He just wanted Eli to think he was cool. So he locked eyes with Elias as he brought the rim of the glass to his pink lips, gulping down this glass much easier than the first. The rum burned a little but it was smoother. He liked it better. 

**"That was pretty good..."** He grinned, licking some remnants from his lower lip. Eli seemed a little focused on something else at the moment, looking at the other guests who... well looked like they were probably going to leave soon. Oh no. Did Bobby come in too late? Would he have to leave too? He tried not to reach for it as he reached for the third glass. The whiskey burned as soon as it entered his mouth and had quite a kick. Not as bitter as the vodka, but still giving him a similar squinted face reaction. 

And then Elias came to him and rested a hand on his shoulder and it felt...  _ GOOD. _ Suddenly without warning, he had a raging erection that quite honestly hurt in his pants. Thoughts raced through his head. More naked Eli. Bobby on his knees. Sucking. Swallowing. Being thrown on his back and pounded. He shivered and his head fell back, his hand coming up and resting over the other boy's that lay on his shoulder. It was impulsive. And he was starting to feel a little buzz of the alcohol make his mind go a little clearer. His thumb grazed over the other's hand for a moment as he thought to himself  _ Fuuuuck I want that. I wonder if he wants to fuck me? I wonder if he'd make fun of me for being a virgin. Dammit Bobby, you're reaching again. _

Eli's voice cut through his impure thoughts like a warm welcome knife through butter. He grinned through half lidded eyes and gave a little shrug.

**"I want to keep experimenting with you..."** He said with a doofy grin. Whether he meant with alcohol or something else entirely was still up in the air, even for himself. But Eli left him alone for a few minutes as he escorted the remaining guests out the door. Bobby sat there, leaning limp against his hand as he watched the graceful young man command his presence over everyone once more, while his mind flashed back to the dirty thoughts that had been unknowingly planted in him earlier. Maybe he was buzzed. Maybe he was a stupid kid. But he knew he liked Eli, and Eli was hot and seemed to like him. So he made up his mind. He was going to sleep with him.

Now whether or not he got over his shyness would be the next hurdle, but the liquid courage was certainly helping. 

He had noticed before long the visuals of penetration, hardcore porn coming from the open door. Just the sounds alone with his heightened state were enough to make him a little leaky in the pants and he groaned a bit. This was embarrassing. Maybe he should leave?

But Eli was back before long, asking if he should turn it off. Bobby just kind of laughed a bit and looked up at him. 

**"Who plays porn at a party? That's... fucked up man."** He joked, hand slapping playfully at his chest. He was feeling a little more tipsy now. Bobby was a damn lightweight, wasn't he. But his hand stayed on Eli's chest as he looked up at him from where he sat, thumb grazing gently over the soft, expensive shirt. He just stared up at him, a little bit frozen but unsure of what to say. But his mind was very talkative.  _ I want you to kiss me. No... I want you to FUCK me. And kiss me. Damn Bobby, way to be desperate now. _

Luckily that was all in his head. So after a little bit of silence, he just laughed and moved back to his glasses. 

**"Another drink?"**

_ "I want to keep experimenting with you," _ Bobby told him, and Elias smiled. It was an amusing thing to say when he was practically ripping through his own pants with desire, but if there was one thing Elias had learned in years of examining people's thoughts it was that actually saying things out loud made a difference. However much Bobby might want something in the supposed privacy of his own mind, that was never going to be as real for the boy as it was once he said it out loud, in words.

Not that he had, precisely. On the surface what he'd said was just an answer to Elias' question about sampling alcohols, but it had a double meaning in Bobby's own mind. A step down the road. There was always a first step, but others would follow.

And sure enough, by the time Elias had finished packing off his last guests -- a couple who'd been building up the courage all night to go into the den and take one another's virginity, and who now were reluctant to leave until they had, and whom he had ultimately gotten rid of by instilling in both of them an overwhelming need to fuck outdoors, under the moonlight (and who, unbeknownst to Elias, were even now getting as far away from the streetlights as they could, and would wake up in the morning naked and sore and suffering from exposure and hypothermia... not that he would care much if he knew) -- by the time he'd finished, Bobby's mind was busily rehearsing and elaborating on the fantasy images he'd inspired, and had taken the next step from fantasy to intention.

Eli smiled, licked his lips. In one sense, he'd already achieved his goal... if he told Bobby to suck his cock right now, the boy would be on his knees in the next moment, and his mind would offer no more resistance to telepathic probing than his body to physical probing. But that wasn't all Eli wanted now. When he fucked Bobby tonight, it would be Bobby's own suggestion... more than that, it would be after the boy had begged and pleaded with him to.

He found he rather liked the idea of Bobby begging and pleading with him, actually. Perhaps they would make it a regular occurrence.

_ "Who plays porn at a party? That's... fucked up man." _ But it was having its effect just the same, that much would be obvious even without the telepathic connection, even without the boy's hand on his chest, even without the silent desperate pleading.

**"Some of my guests enjoy it,"** he replied mildly, standing perfectly still under Bobby's hand, under his hot gaze and even hotter thoughts, bemused that a cryokinetic was capable of such heat. 

**"They bring their dates, hoping some hardcore porn on a giant-screen TV will make it easier to get into their pants. I think Steve and Andy got lucky tonight, actually... though their girlfriends less so, I suspect. Did you see their faces as they were leaving?"** He laughed, shook his head without moving his body. 

**"I just hope they cleaned up their mess. And be honest, Bobby, it's getting you hard as well, isn't it?"** He gave a pointed glance down at the boy's bulging crotch, which didn't yet show a damp spot from the leaking cock, but Elias could feel the wetness through Bobby's own nerves. He shrugged. 

**"No big deal. But I can turn it off if you'd rather. Like any good host, I do try to provide what my guests want,"** he added with an encouraging smile.

They stayed like that for a long time as Bobby struggled within himself, and Elias probed through his memories. He wasn't searching for anything in particular, just building a model of the boy's mind, which he could later use to evaluate his actions, predict his reactions. A million little facts... how he liked his eggs, what laundry detergent he used, the colors of his socks and underwear, how much cash he carried in his wallet. The room he slept in, the decor of Xavier's lobby, the back stairs that led down to the kitchen and had once been used by servants, and which Bobby used when he wanted to avoid the others. His tablet computer, the porn sites he hid from the others, his passwords and online accounts. Credit card numbers... which no doubt Bobby himself would have difficulty reciting, but with a connection this strong Elias was not restricted to what Bobby could remember.

And then the boy pulled away with a nervous laugh, and he was back to a remote connection, surface thoughts and imaginings. Which by this point were all about him, about Elias' imagined naked body and all the things Bobby wanted to do with it. Again, the telepath set aside the twinge of frustration, the impulse to just  _ take _ what he wanted, to force Xavier's youngest mutant to serve him. He had a plan, and he would follow it. They would both get what they wanted eventually, and when Bobby was screaming into the mattress with his ass in the air, he would believe it had all been his own idea, and that would be even better.

_ "Another drink?" _

**"If you like,"** he nodded agreeably.  **"More rum, or do you want to try something else? I recommend taking things slow at first... you can visit later and try whatever you don't get around to tonight."**

Bobby bit his lip as his hand rest on Elias' chest. As the two locked eyes momentarily, he could have sworn he felt some sort of buzzing rush through his head, as if he was connecting to the boy on another level, but he was probably just crazy. And then those lusty surface thoughts still remained. Eli was explaining the practicality of porn at his party. Bobby honestly didn't care. It was quirky and weird and debaucherous like some kind of Roman orgy, but Bobby was swept up in the weird wonder that Elias' world provided. An insight into a world he wasn't prepared for but didn't want to run away from. It was... confusing, but he wanted more of it. 

**"Nah... Leave it on. It adds atmosphere."** He joked, the tipsiness of the alcohol making his jokes seem a little funnier to him than they actually may have been. Atmosphere? What Atmosphere?  _ Atmosphere to fuck me _ He snorted at his joke in his head. 

But he pulled away, his nerves eventually getting the best of him. And as he did so, Eli asked what kind of drink he wanted. Bobby gave a shrug and a sheepish grin in response. 

**"We don't have to go slow..."** He said, licking his lips a bit as he eyed the asian boy, his fingertips trailing the rim of one of the shotglasses. 

**"I mean, yeah, I'm new to this but I wouldn't mind if you gave it to me hard. Just ease me into it."** He smiled. His words were referring to the drinks, harder beverages that weren't for amateurs. But his MIND was going back to the graphic images of Eli plowing into him. His erection twitched slightly in his jeans as he looked over the boy with his big baby blues again, thinking of what to say. 

**"Everyone else left. What makes you want me to keep you company?"** He chuckled as he waited for his next drink. A genuine question. What did the alluring senior see in him?

Maintaining this platonic pretense while Bobby's mind was pleading for Eli to FUCK him already was growing increasingly frustrating. He was almost as hard by this point as Bobby himself, and the urge to just throw the boy down on the couch, rip his clothes off and dry-fuck him senseless there and then was enormous. 

He forced himself to stillness, dropped a couple of ice cubes into a glass with precision... clink! clink! It would be better the other way, he reminded himself yet again. He was playing a long game here.

**" 'Atmosphere' ,"** he echoed with a smirk. 

**"That's a new one; I like that. Yes, it does add atmosphere,"** he agreed. 

**"And feel free to change what's playing, if it's not to your taste,"** he prompted,  **"there's a pretty wide collection in there. Gay, straight, kinky... something for everyone."**

_ "Everyone else left. What makes you want me to keep you company?" _

Privately he accorded the junior a point for noticing, even in his alcohol and testosterone-fogged state, the anomaly of being the only remaining conscious guest. Not that Elias had expected his telepathic manipulation of the others to raise suspicions, but the resulting situation was certainly noteworthy. 

**"Why shouldn't I want your company, Bobby?"** he replied casually as he added a little water to the glass.  **"You're smart, you're funny, you're easy on the eyes, you're not afraid to dance. You're not used to any of this and you're taking it all in like a champ. I admire that. As far as I'm concerned you can stay here as long as you like. I'd like to get to know you better... see what other surprises you have for me."** He caught Bobby's gaze with his own as he spread salt on the rim and added a few splashes from a new bottle.

**"Tequila."** He handed the glass over, enjoying the transient strengthening of their link as their fingers touched.  **"You did say you wanted me to give it to you hard, right? Don't try to take it all at once, though... they do that in the movies, but you'll enjoy it more if you relax and take it easy."** He nudged Bobby's imagination in a direction it was already going, naked, bent over the back of the couch as Eli's cock pushed in between his spread cheeks, filling him slowly and inexorably. 

" **Just relax your throat and let it slide down,"** he added, taking advantage of the completely unrealistic nature of the erotic imagination to add a second version of himself to the fantasy, standing in front of the bent-over teen, erect cock pressing against his lips. 

Bobby listened to Eli's explanation of why he allowed him to stay and he just blushed, looking down into the empty glasses because if he looked back up into Eli's eyes he'd only blush more. Bobby was young and naive and would be unaware anything was amiss, but this was nice... he liked feeling wanted. 

**"Wow... thanks. That... was a string of compliments I don't think I've heard before."** He finally looked up at him with an almost sparkle to his blue eyes.  **"I uh.... I want to get to know you better too, Elias."**

He watched the other boy work with fascination again, spreading salt on the rim of the glasses. He wasn't used to alcohol so he didn't understand the purpose of it, but he trusted the young man's judgement. But then his eyes glossed over his body again, lip sucking into his mouth as a small groan passed through his lips. The thoughts returned. As Eli handed off the glass of tequila and their fingers brushed again, the images flew through his mind at a rapid pace. Bobby over the back of the couch, receiving Eli's cock and loving every minute of it. The next instant there was another at his lips, he was being speared from both ends. Bobby squirmed noticeably in place as he looked down at the liquid in the glass. he needed to stop pretending and just do something. 

**"Hope it slides down easy..."** He smiled, taking a gulp. The kick of the tequila and the taste of the salt swished in his mouth before slipping down with a little satisfied sound. He looked back down in his glass and took a deep breath before setting it down. The alcohol had enhanced his bravery. It was now or never. 

He moved around the table and placed a hand on Eli's chest again, though unable to make eye contact with him because he was so nervous. 

**"I...I want... Will you kiss me?"**

_ Finally! _ The combination of alcohol and erotic fantasy had finally turned the tide in the war between shy virginal nervousness and pants-busting arousal.

**"Happily,"** he replied, placing a hand gently against the back of Bobby's skull, tilting the boy's head back and leaning forward until Bobby's hand was pressed between their chests and their bulging crotches were just barely touching. If it were anyone else he'd be feeling the heat radiating from him, but he supposed cryokinetics didn't generate much in the way of body heat. Not ordinarily, anyway, though Eli was looking forward to proving that rule with an exception or three before the night was over.

He bent his head forward, brushed Bobby's lips lightly with his own, then more firmly while his free hand slid down to rest on the boy's hip, his fingers lying smoothly against the curve of his ass... mostly innocently, but suggesting the possibility of much more. His mouth opened against the younger boy's, the tip of his tongue delicately flicking over Bobby's lips before withdrawing.

And then he pulled away, gently, smiling into Bobby's face. Frustrating, yes... but undoubtedly more so for Bobby. Always leave 'em wanting more, as the saying went. 

**"Is there anything else you want me to do to you?"** he asked after a moment, placing a palm gently against Bobby's cheek.  **"Ask."**

Oh, but there was a heat there. If anything, it was made even more noticeable by Bobby's affinity for cold. Maybe Bobby's temperature was steady, but there was no doubt a warmth growing in his cheeks. Their lips touched and sparks flew in his head. Then the hint of tongue, the almost innocent touch at the curve of his ass... it sent him into overdrive. He moaned lightly into the other's mouth only to feel a pang of disappointment when Elias pulled away. 

**"I never kissed anyone I really liked before."** He said, hand still on his chest, gripping at his shirt and not letting him move so far away that he couldn't feel it against him. 

**"I've never... I've never anything... I'm a virgin, okay?"** He said shamefully, looking down. He probably seemed so uncool to Eli. But still, his thumbs caressed at his shirt and he looked up again. He bit his lip as he thought over what he wanted to say next. 

**"Have sex with me. Please? I... I trust you and I... well I'm** ** _really_** **attracted to you and... If I'm being totally honest I've been having fantasies about you since the day we met."** _Fuck. FUCK. Bobby no! You're an idiot! He probably thinks you're such a creep! If you get out now he might not totally hate you!_ Bobby's mind ran wild now and he thought maybe he should try to run, yet here he was, frozen in place, awaiting Eli's response.

Elias smiled broadly at Bobby's cascade of admissions... once the wall came down, it came down all the way, it seemed. 

Good. He was tired of playing games.

**"I will,"** he agreed, placing his hand over Bobby's where it gripped his shirt. 

**"And I'm flattered. I'm attracted to you too, if that's not obvious by now. And it's fine that you're a virgin... everyone is, their first time. We'll experiment together, find out what you like. I won't do anything to you you don't ask for,"** he promised.

**"We'll have fun. But you can do whatever you wish,"** he added,  **"don't worry about that. I'll let you know if you should stop."**

Which was true, as far as it went. Sooner or later Bobby would be telling this story to his fellow mutant warriors at Xavier's, and Elias wanted to ensure they were certain this was Bobby's idea... no force, no coercion, no undue influence... at least none they could detect. He wanted no morning-after regrets on the boy's part, either; a repeating liaison would give him an ongoing spy in Xavier's little army. Perhaps even a double-agent, one day, when Bobby had learned to follow orders properly.

Besides, it had been a while since he'd trained a virgin the old-fashioned way. It would be fun as well as practical.

**"Why don't you start by taking your clothes off,"** he suggested,  **"and letting me see all of you? Take off your shirt,"** he instructed more firmly, his voice dropping into an insistent growly register the Hand had taught him to use for just this sort of occasion. 

**"Good. You have a lovely chest,"** he added with a smile, licking his lips as the shirt came off,  **"smooth and muscular, just the way I like it. You must work out regularly... it shows. You should keep doing that."**

Of course, Elias already knew that Xavier's training regimen for his mutant wards included rigorous exercise, but he wanted the boy to get used to following his instructions, and the first step along that path was to give instructions he was going to follow anyway. From now on, every workout would not only be at Xavier's behest, but at Elias' as well.

He stepped closer again, extended a hand, stopped it a centimeter away from Bobby's bare chest. " **If you want me to touch your naked body,"** he whispered, " **to kiss, to lick, to bite it... you have but to ask.** "

Bobby was happily surprised that Elias didn’t turn away in disgust. He said yes!  _ He fucking said yes!  _ Finally he wouldn’t have to go on imagining what it was like to touch the naked body of another man. It was really going to happen. 

So he did as he was told. He slid his shirt off and to the side, nervously chewing at his bottom lip as he awaited the next course of action. At Eli’s compliment, he blushed yet again. 

**”Uh… I only started working out recently. But thanks.”** He nodded. Apparently to be an X-Man you needed to be somewhat buff. But right now all he could do was think of what was happening. Right now, Eli was the teacher and Bobby was the diligent student. He nodded at his words and took Eli’s hand again placing it at the small of his back. He then moved his fingers to the buttons of Eli’s shirt.

**”Can you… I donno… kiss my body?”**

**”I can,”** Elias replied with a chuckle, pulling Bobby against him, drawing a thumb along the boy’s jaw and tilting it back, leaning in to plant an open-mouthed kiss against his exposed neck and working his way down alternating kisses with small nips of his teeth to his collarbone and chest, bringing his hand down to brush against one nipple as he took the other between his lips and teased it with his tongue.

Ask and ye shall receive apparently. Bobby didn’t know quite what to expect, but then Eli’s lips touched his neck and he instantly lost control of his breath, gasping and holding on to his shirt, forgetting what he was doing for a moment. He held steady and fidgeted with the buttons as the young man worked his way down and almost got to the last one before he felt his nipple being sucked on. 

**”Fffu-”** was all he could muster at that.

If he were being more of a professional, Eli acknowledged privately, he would be using this opportunity to continue probing Bobby’s mind, which was ostensibly the point of all this. But he had to admit, the boy’s responsiveness was distracting enough in its own right that he really had no desire to split his attention to more boring professional targets. His lips spread out and he took Bobby’s nipple between his teeth, lightly at first, then a more painful nip before releasing it, kissing and licking his way down the boy’s torso. This moved his shirt out of range of Bobby’s fingers, sadly, but there’d be time enough for that.

Elias placed his hands lightly against Bobby’s hips and urged him to turn around, then began kissing his way up from the small of his back to the base of his neck, while his hands drifted idly over the boy’s chest and abdomen. 

**”Take off your jeans,”** he whispered as he nibbled behind Bobby’s ear.

Bobby’s fingers lost grip at his last few buttons, but he soon found that he didn’t care. The older boy had taken control and god did he like it. He leaned back against the bar, back arching into the kisses moving down his body. His breath hitched, not knowing what to expect. Then strong, warm hands softly, yet subtly forcefully turned him around and lips explored up his back. He groaned, hands gripping at the counter, arching back into Eli’s lips once he reached his ear.

**”Y-yessir. Anything you want.”** He gasped, hands shakily moving down and fumbling at the button of his jeans and pushing them down, the top of his bare buttocks pressing against the young man behind.

Elias grinned. He’d said he wouldn’t do anything Bobby didn’t ask for… he’d never said he wouldn’t tell the boy what to do. And he was instantly, if anxiously, obedient…the pants fell off as though by magic. 

**”Good,”** he whispered again, pressing his own bulging crotch against Bobby’s bare ass. **”Very good. Do you like that?”** . 

Bobby bit his lip again, groaning as the crotch pressed into his exposed backside. He closed his eyes and heaved a breathy sigh, nodding all the while. 

**”Y-y-yessir. I do. M-more?”** He asked desperately, pushing back a little as he laid his head back on Eli’s shoulder. 

**”In time,”** Elias promised, sliding his hands up Bobby’s sides and rubbing them against his nipples, nibbling on the back of his neck. 

**”Tell me… are you as hard as you were before? I can’t see from back here,”** he explained amusedly, though of course he was perfectly aware of all of the boy’s body.  **”Describe your cock to me.”**

As Bobby spoke and quivered, Elias brought a hand back down to the boy’s hip, over the curve of his ass, pulled his hips back a notch and pressed a thumb against his entrance. Tight and tense as he’d expected. He pushed in just a little with his thumb, moved it in small tight circles, gradually growing wider and deeper… but only slightly, for the moment.

Bobby let go a little whimper at the  _ ’In time.’ _ At this point he was ready to be fucked silly, even if he didn’t yet know what that entailed. He just wanted it. The elder boy started rubbing his nipples, sensually kissing at his neck. Asking a question Bobby wasn’t sure he had the focus to really answer, but he was surely going to try.

**”Nnng… yes Y-yes. Harder even and…”** He glanced down at his stiffened member and noticed a little slimy, wet trail across the countertop just under where his erect dick lay.  **”...currently leaking all over your bar. I’m sorry…”**

He thought at the next question, biting his lip. How does one describe their own cock? 

**”Uhm… It’s normal… average I guess. About s-six** **_Mmmmnn_ ** **-inches. C-circumsized. Curves slightly up?”** He tried thinking of ways to make it sound enticing and hoped it did. 

**“Purple he---** **_OOooOh!_ ** **”** was what happened the exact moment Eli’s thumb pressed against his hole, roughly massaging at it. Bobby groaned and looked down as the little gooey trail started to turn into a tiny puddle. 

**”Mmmm… please… keep going…”**

Elias laughed, amused -- and, yes, excited -- by the boy’s eagerness. 

**”I will,”** he agreed.  **”Follow me.”** This would be more fun in the long run, he decided, if he prepared the boy properly. He led Bobby up the stairs and into his bedroom, pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer next to his bed. 

**”Come here,”** he instructed,  **”lie down. Relax.”** He squeezed a bead onto his finger, slipped it inside Bobby, found his prostate and massaged it… added a second finger,scissored them apart. 

Bobby followed as told, excited for what the change in rooms would bring. And of course he would not be disappointed. He lay down when the older boy urged him to, laying his head back on the pillow as he heaved out a heavy sigh, trying to prepare his mind for what would come. And then he felt it. Cold, wet fingers massaging his entrance. One slid in. Bobby gasped, arching his back and looking down at the other with big, bright eyes as his mouth lay gaping open. His hand instinctively went down to cup his balls, pulling them to the side so he could somewhat see the fingers trying to work their way inside when a second one started to enter. 

**”If you’re ready,”** Elias finally said,  **”finish taking my clothes off.”**

**”F-f-fu,,, this… is so good…”** His mind started going a little numb at his untouched hole being spread by the newly probing fingers. But then he stopped and raised a demand. Undress him if he wanted to go further. He huffed a breath and looked up through half lidded eyes and gave a desperate nod. After a moment to catch his breath, he sat up and finally finished off that last button on his shirt. He opened the expensive shirt and slid it off his shoulders, then his eyes quickly went down to the buckle of his jeans, fingers messily fidgeting with getting it open. 

**”...c-can you guide me? S-show me how you like it?”** He asked shyly as the zipper slowly lowered, his heart pounding louder at every inch until there was no more. He was about to pull out this boy’s cock. And man was he ready for it. 

**”Of course,”** Eli replied, guiding Bobby’s hands to his hips to pull his trousers, and the blue silk boxers underneath them, down his thighs and below his knees. He kicked off his slippers and stepped out of them, leaning in to kneel between the boy’s trembling legs. 

**”Lie down,”** he instructed, pressing his hand against Bobby’s chest and pushing him down against the mattress, then slipped his hands behind the boy’s knees and lifted his legs into the air. He leaned over Bobby’s naked expectant body and smiled down into his eyes. 

**”Get ready,”** he instructed, guiding the head of his cock against the boy’s slippery hole, then leaned his weight onto… and into... Bobby.  _ Fuck _ that felt good!

Bobby once again nervously chewed at his lip once the other had started guiding his hands where he wanted, helping Bobby undress him with a few calculated motions. And then he was instructed to lay back again, and he gulped and nodded, laying back as he was told as he watched Elias step out of his pants, watching his lovely uncut cock bounce freely. He’d never seen one before. Not up close like this. His mouth started to water. He wanted to taste it. But all in due time, as the boy seemed to have other plans.

Elias was between his legs, and suddenly his girth was knocking, dipping in ever so slightly. The first little push caused a ripple of pleasure in him, caused his toes to curl and his legs to feel suddenly all kinds of wobbly. And then he started to sink into him. Bobby felt each inch enter inside one by one. And it… hurt. Just a little, not to the point where he was screaming. Just enough that it felt weird for a moment. But then, once the other boy had sank all the way to his base, when he felt his pelvis resting against his backside and they stayed like that for a few moments, his nerve endings started to shift. It went from painful to…  _ okay _ , and then from okay to  _ ’Fuck I need him deeper in me.’ _ if that were at all possible. 

**”O-oh my go-”** He started to gasp, quickly covering his own mouth with his hand. He bit back a whimper and then had a little laugh to himself. He did it. He had another man’s cock  _ inside him! _

**”W-we can keep going now…”** He said once he was comfortable.

One of the advantages of being fucked by a telepath, Elias mused as he sank into Bobby's pliant flesh, was that he didn't need to be told what felt good, what was too fast or too slow, when to push and when to pause, what caused pain and what caused mind-blowing pleasure. He didn't have to be told just where to pound, or with what rhythm. He just knew, reading it not just from the boy's twitching muscles but directly from his mind.

Another, less obvious advantage was that he could feel Bobby's pleasure as though it were his own. He enjoyed deflowering virgins for precisely this reason... there was something incomparable about the experience of being fucked for the first time by someone who knew what he was doing... which Eli most certainly did! So as he buried himself inside Bobby's tight, juicy ass and the boy trembled and shuddered beneath and around him, he also savored the sensations of Bobby's first time, sampling them like a gourmand... the unfamiliar mass entering him, spreading him open, filling him for the first time ever. Even the pain of initial penetration was delightful in a way, contrasting sharply with the ecstatic feel as Eli's flared head rubbed in  _ just _ the right way against his prostate for a while before hilting himself. 

And all of that, of course, was over and above the sheer physical pleasure of the boy's tight ass wrapped around him, desperately clutching at his cock.

**"Just relax,"** he crooned, pressing Bobby's legs back inexorably as he leaned his weight further forward, until the boy's knees were almost at his ears and his ass was up in the air. 

**"You're going to enjoy this."** A promise? An order? Hard to say, really. In some ways it was a pity that he had to keep a light mental touch with Xavier's wards... usually at this point he would just directly flood a partner's mind with ecstasy, an unending orgasm beyond ordinary human experience. With Bobby he would have to rely on more old-fashioned techniques.

Slowly, he levered himself most of the way back out of Bobby's ass, until his swollen head was nestled just inside the boy's hole. Then he hilted himself again, a little faster than the first time now that he was a little prepared. Then repeated, leaning forward to nip at the side of Bobby's neck this time. 

**"Shall I mark you, Bobby? Let everybody know you're mine? Or,"** he asked as his hips began working faster, pulling out and plunging in, over and over,  **"would you rather keep this a secret?"**

There was something crazy going on here. This other boy, sexy in every way and confident at levels Bobby thought he was never going to achieve, was touching him in ways that he only  _ dreamed _ of. Actually in ways that he only was thinking of and desired at this moment. Every part of his body that yearned for a gentle touch, for a rough grip... anything that he thought he wanted, it seemed like this guy was a mindreader. 

He heard the boy telling him to relax, and he nodded, taking a deep breath as he reached up and slid his hands up the sides of the Asian boy's lean, muscular arms. His body was being contorted into positions he didn't think possible with his average frame.

The 'You're going to enjoy this' sounded a little demanding and left him a little hot, but he oddly relaxed finally. He breathed out and just felt the boy's cock spearing him deeper and deeper by the moment, biting his lower lip as he maintained intense eye contact with him.

**"Oooh... Eli..."** He let go a little shiver as he felt the boy's length slide slowly out until it was just at the entrance of his hole... then  _ slam _ inside. His dick started leaking a little more and he let go a little squeal of surprise and excitement. Then he did it again and again, each time feeling a little more euphoric than the last. Then the questions, questions he'd never thought about before but ones that made his body burn hot with desire. 

_ Fuck yes make me your little whore, Eli. _ He thought in his head. But his mouth used different words between escaping moans.

**"You c-can mark me. If you want people to know I'm yours... I d-don't mind..."** He let out, meaning every word. Something was so hot about the idea of being... owned.

Bobby's thoughts made it clear enough that Elias was going a bit too far for verisimilitude with his telepathy-augmented responsiveness, and that even fogged by lust and pleasure the boy's mind was sharp enough to notice the anomalies. He knew he ought to introduce a little more clumsiness into his performance, rather than the perfection he was demonstrating, just as he knew he ought to be focusing his attention on extracting intelligence about Xavier's from the boy's mind. But there would be plenty of time for that later, and he was enjoying himself far too much to stop now.

_ Fuck yes make me your little whore _ the boy thought, his body aflame, and Eli smiled. It was perhaps indiscreet, but he didn't care; he'd make it work somehow. Perhaps one of these days he'd even bring Bobby to one of Hellfire's parties as his slave, pass him around the Inner Circle once or twice. Truth be told, he was getting the impression the boy would enjoy it.

As Bobby's ass loosened up, Eli fucked him still more forcefully, at the same time pulling his head to one side to expose his neck. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin just under Bobby's ear and bit, then slowly, methodically worked his way down the length of the boy's neck, leaving a livid trail he knew would soon blossom into a purple line that stretched from clavicle to ear. He worked steadily, unrushed, a deliberate contrast to the increasingly savage pounding he was delivering the boy's ass. 

When he was done, he leaned his weight back onto his own legs, letting the boy's body unfold a little before swinging Bobby's right leg and sliding his left leg clockwise, spinning him around Eli's cock like a rotisserie chicken until he lay prone on the mattress, then lifting the boy's hips up off the mattress, bringing him up to his knees. 

**"I can fuck you more deeply this way,"** he explained, demonstrating accordingly, hilting himself against Bobby's ass. Not that the boy needed an explanation by this point. He reached around, holding Bobby's balls in his hand. 

**"Don't cum,"** he instructed,  **"until I tell you to."**

He thought it and he meant it. Something about this boy was just so commanding... so alluring that first, he made Bobby willing to just offer up his virginity so willingly. And now the prospect of just letting him have his way with him, marking him, commanding him... it was all so exciting and exhilarating. Different than anything he'd thought he'd experience ever, but so very very glad he was. Truthfully, if he could read Eli's mind, he'd hungrily agree to any ideas he had about using him as a fuckboy for his friends. But that wasn't Bobby's mutation. 

As the boy pounded into him, he could feel his virginal hole loosening with each thrust. Bobby's back arched, his breath hitched. This was going good... SO good. 

**"AaaAh! Ooo-mmMm..."** Bobby gasped and moaned as he felt teeth and lips suctioning down the side of his neck. He felt the sharp pains as the air hit the cool trail of saliva on his neck. There would be marks, as promised, and he'd have to explain it away with a blush when people asked about it. But something told him he'd still wear them with pride. 

The boy flipped him over and slid right back in,  _ deeper _ this time if it were at all possible. Bobby gripped the bed, yelping in pleasure and pain as the other boy pummeled into him and gripped his balls, demanding that he not cum until he told him to. That would be so hard, given how much his dick was already leaking and how much more it did every time Eli's cockhead knocked against his prostate. 

**"Nnng... y-y-yessir..."** Bobby groaned, realizing he'd gotten into the habit of calling him sir but not entirely opposed to it... it was kind of hot. He pushed back and felt the searing yet pleasurable pain run through his body and he whimpered, gripping the sheets below. He realized soon enough that frost started to form around his knuckles on the bed as Eli fucked him harder.

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit! _ He thought to himself as he tried to make his mind concentrate on not using his powers while he used his hands to try to smear off the little bit of frost that was on the blanket. But with every forward thrust his eyes rolled back in his head and it got a little harder to think.

The eagerness with which Bobby accepted both his cock and his instructions was gratifying, but not in the least surprising... over the last several weeks of gradually grooming the boy, Elias had gotten the impression that he was eager for both affection and structure, and Elias was providing both... along with more pleasure than the boy had ever experienced in his life. Which was saying something, as Bobby turned out to have an impressive capacity for pleasure; the waves of sensation that poured off of him and over Elias' telepathic senses felt almost as good as the direct sensation of pumping his cock in and out of Bobby's tight ass. 

**"Yes, that's it,"** he hissed encouragingly as the younger boy pushed back against him,  **"take me all the way in. You're a greedy little slut, aren't you?"**

What  _ did _ surprise him, though, was when the boy began to lose control over his mutant power. That was exciting, both as further evidence of the effect he was having on Bobby, and as a potential way of further binding the young mutant to him. It was one thing, after all, to lift the details of his mutant boarding school out of the boy's mind. It was quite another to have him voluntarily share those secrets with his new lover... which, if this played out the way Elias wanted, he just might. He just needed to up the ante a little.

Bobby was trying to concentrate on controlling his power; Elias decided to give him something else to control instead. 

**"That's good,"** he continued, leaning forward to murmur directly into his ear and reaching around to stroke his dripping cock. 

" **Remember what I said... not yet,** " he whispered, swiping his thumb back and forth over Bobby's pulsing, swollen head, ghosting fingers up and down his length.  **"Not yet..."**

He rode the young mutant for a while, keeping him just this side of the edge of orgasm, lifting miscellaneous information from his lust-fueled and defenseless mind. Eventually it became clear he'd reached the ragged edge of the boy's self-control, though. 

**"Now,"** he instructed, kicking Bobby's knees to either side and forcing him down, pounding him into the mattress.

_ "take me all the way in. You're a greedy little slut, aren't you?"  _

That made Bobby spasm a little under Eli's weight. There was something so hot about the way Elias said it. Like he owned him. He liked the language he was using. He surprisingly liked feeling simultaneously cared for and completely used at the same time. Something about the way Eli used his words, his hands, his body... it made everything tremble in ways he never thought he could. And god was it exciting.

**"F-fu y-yessir! I'm your greedy little slut!"** He let go as Eli pounded into him. Once he noticed himself losing control, however, his breathing staggered and became more even. His ass may have clenched a little tighter (for Eli's benefit, that's for sure), and he focused on trying to dissipate the ice. But Eli wasn't making it easy. His thrusts were becoming harder and faster. How was Bobby supposed to conceal himself if he kept THAT up?

**"I-I remember... Oooh..."** He gasped as Eli started stroking him, thumbing over his head all the while plundering away at his virgin hole. Bobby's knuckles tightened up as he tried to focus his brain on keeping the ice from forming AND from not cumming, but it became clear to him that one was going to lose. He didn't want to disappoint Eli at all, and he saw the ice forming on the blankets again as he continued further. He wasn't going to be able to keep doing this. 

And then, his knees were kicked out from under him and he was being pounded into the bed, a lusty 'NOW' in his ear. He gasped a breath, nodding as his eyes slammed shut and his body started to spasm. He started to pant. Then to scream (pleasant screams of pleasure, no less). And then it felt like his body exploded as cum shot out all over the sheets beneath him, more than he'd ever shot before. He pushed back against him one final time before he opened his eyes and let go a horrified, panicked gasp for air. 

The sheets. The front half of his bed. Bobby's forearms. All solid ice. He sat frozen both literally and mentally for a moment as he let Eli ride the last of his own release out before breaking the dead silence.

**"Um... I s-suppose you wanna know what that was?"**

There weren't very many virgins in the Hellfire Club... not any, really, except for those brought in especially to suit some member's tastes. Even then, they were mostly actors. The truth was, for the most part virgins weren't very good fucks... no experience, no skill, no ability to anticipate what was expected of them. The members who wanted the experience of deflowering some inexperienced youth were generally  _ much _ more satisfied with an experienced bedmate who knew how to fake it.

Elias was the rare exception, though, and truthfully most of the real virgins brought to the Club were for his consumption. That was the thing about being a telepath: you could always tell a fake. And there was something indescribably delightful about being inside someone's mind the first time they experienced a  _ real _ orgasm, one that came from being taken, driven beyond their limits, fucked into ecstacy. Eli shared the boy's excitement, his growing loss of control, the sudden overpowering thrill of being allowed to release precisely at the moment when he could no longer prevent it, the explosion of pleasure that was really nothing at all like what he'd learned to provide himself with his own hands.

He loved it... loved the experiences themselves, loved the moment when his lover gave up control and Eli took over the reins and established fundamental, primal dominance over his lover's body. In this case it was even better, because he'd done so without relying on his mutant ability. Ordinarily he lacked the patience, overcame their hesitation and inexperience with his psychic power, moved them like puppets. With Bobby he hadn't, and it had been ten times better. Of course, it helped that the boy was fully committed to making the most of the experience, and had  _ very _ good instincts.

Elias waited until Bobby's climax had ripped through him, noting with satisfaction that the boy lost control of his mutation at the same time as he'd hoped, before relaxing his own self-control, slamming the boy's ass into the mattress as he filled it with his cum, pulling Bobby's body against him and sinking his teeth into his shoulder as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

Afterwards, he continued to rock gently inside Bobby and allowed the silence to grow, until the boy finally broke it.

**"One hell of an orgasm, from the looks of it,"** he replied with a casual air. He wanted the young mutant to learn that he could trust Elias with his secrets, that he wouldn't freak out... though by this point it was unlikely that there was anything Bobby could tell him that he hadn't already lifted from the boy's mind.  **"But I suppose you mean the... that's ice, isn't it? Ironic, coming from someone so hot. Does that happen every time you cum?"**

Bobby felt the warm, thick liquid infiltrate inside him as his aftershock spasms subsided, letting go a satisfied groan despite the horror of his powers letting go and exposing him somehow even more for the Asian boy. He clenched his knuckles as he fought to regain control, ice cracking off of his fingers as he did. After he broke the silence, he waited for the inevitable backlash which probably couldn't be any more awkward since there was currently a dick inside him. But what he found instead was... acceptance?

Bobby looked over his shoulder at the young man looking down at him, who just moments ago was roughly fucking him against his bed like a toy as he now looked at him with something that resembled compassion. Maybe it wasn't genuine, but it felt genuine for him and that was good enough. Bobby just blushed and looked back down at the ice that was cracking off of his bedsheets, though upset that it would inevitably leave his bed a little damp. 

**"Heh... n-no it doesn't happen every time I get off. But I never got to do it with someone else before so it was just so much... BETTER. I gotta work on my self control more..."** He said, annoyed that he lost himself so easily but relieved that the other wasn't throwing him out and calling the police.

**"You... you don't mind? That I... I'm a mu...gah it's still so weird to say."** He slumped back down on the bed under him, clearing some of the ice chunks off of his bed but only seeming to make it worse. 

**"I'm SO sorry about your bed, Eli."**

_ "I gotta work on my self control more..." _

Elias smiled at that... Bobby was so earnest! 

**"Control is important..."** he replied softly, his lips an inch or so from the boy's ear,  **"...in general. But I find sex is much better when you can give up control. Don't you think so? You certainly seemed to enjoy it when I was controlling your orgasm, just now."**

He continued to rock gently inside the boy as he spoke, reminding his body of what they'd just shared. His cock was growing softer after his own climax, but he subtly reinforced it telekinetically to stay hard inside Bobby... though truthfully, he was enjoying the boy enough that he wouldn't need the telekinetic reinforcement for much longer. 

**"Discipline, control of the mind, control of the body... I know a little about these things. I can help you with that. I have friends who can help, as well,"** he added after a brief pause, contemplating the many possibilities inherent in bringing Bobby to the Hellfire Club to learn... discipline. 

**"As for you being a 'mu-gah', well, you're hardly the only one, you know. You're not even the only one I've fucked. We can talk more about that later; perhaps you'll even be able to say the word. In any case, I don't mind you getting my sheets a little wet,"** he added with a chuckle.  **"In fact I'd been expecting it... though not in quite the same way, admittedly.** " 

Wrapping his arms around the boy's chest, he rolled onto his back and sat up, folding his legs underneath them both such that Bobby was sitting in his lap. 

**"Yes, I would** **_definitely_ ** **say you enjoyed that,"** he added with a chuckle, running his fingers lightly along the length of Bobby's damp cock and through the sticky mess of his crotch.  **"Are you ready to do that again, without the ice this time?"**

He didn’t wait for an answer before he began rocking slowly inside Bobby, fucking him gently. The boy's excitement was tangible, and growing more obviously so as Elias teased his cock back to wakefulness. " **Just let go, enjoy yourself. Don't worry about control... let me worry about that. You just concentrate on being my greedy little slut.** ” 


End file.
